


True Love's Kiss

by PunkPhantomTwin



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fun ball to celebrate their victory over the Evil Queen, Charming and Snow get some much needed alone time in their new room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of challenges I found on tumblr, 100 kinks challenge by PhandomDoodles. All of them will be fairly explicit, as that is the challenge, and the first challenge was "Kissing", so it makes sense to go with this. Be warned that this is 90% fluffy smut. And I personally think that Snow would be the more dominant one but it just happened the other way.
> 
> Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

Snow White.

When people think of Snow White, they think of her beauty. They think of her stormy eyes that anyone could just stare at forever, getting lost so easily. They think of her smooth, curly dark hair that she often runs her fingers through when traveling, though it never seems to stay back. They think of her pale skin that looks as if it has never seen the sun, skin that spent most if it’s time in the woods, on the run.

When people think of Snow White, they think of her kindness. They think of the innocent prisoners that she helped escape from the Evil Queen’s clutches. They think of the rescue mission she embarked on with her newfound friends, saving the faux prince. They think of how she gave everyone the benefit of the doubt, no matter the cost.

When David thinks of Snow White, he thinks of her love. He thinks of how big and pure her heart is and has been her entire life, in spite of everything that happened. He thinks of the hardiness she showed when they first met, fighting and finding each other over and over again.

He thinks of how much he loves to kiss her, to hold her, to show her how much she means to him. David remembered when he thought he would never have the opportunity to do any of those, no matter how much he loved her. How much he has always loved her.

Yet here they were, standing together in their ornate room of the castle they had freed from the tyrant that was Regina, their arms around each other, David’s head dipped into her shoulder. Snow’s orchid ball gown dress swished against them as they swayed gently, her gloved hands holding on tight to his loose, white undershirt. 

They stayed that way for a long while, holding onto the feeling that they could finally relax. They could finally just be together. 

Softly, David began placing kisses on her bare shoulder, Snow leaning her head to the side, sighing a soft noise of contentment. He nuzzled into her as he kissed up her neck to her jaw, his teeth grazing the side before he gently kissed her lips.

They kissed for a short time, David slowly moving her backward until the back of her knees hit the foot of their opulent bed. Leaning back, their foreheads pressed together, he sat her down, hands on her shoulders. 

Snow’s eyes flitted open, meeting his blissful gaze as he kneeled before her.

“Hey…” She whispered shyly.

“Hey…” His hands trailed down her arms to hold her hands. “I love you so much.”

Snow chuckled, pecking his lips once more. “I love you too.”

Sliding back on his knees, he held her arms out in front of her, holding onto her elbow where her gloves ended. Keeping eye contact, David leaned down and kissed the indention of her elbow, causing her to shiver slightly. He slowly slid her right glove off, kissing her skin as it appeared until he reached her fingers, kissing each one as he threw the glove on the floor before doing the same to her other arm.

His hands moved around the outside of her dress down to her golden heels, his head jerking to show her to slide back. She did so and he lifted the bottom of her gown up, kissing her ankles as he took off her shoes.

Snow sighed as she laid down on her back, a soft smile on her face, David’s hands traveling up her legs, her gown bunching up at her waist. He kissed up her leg, stopping to nuzzle the inside of her knee.

“Mmm, Charming,” She threw her head back at the sensitiveness of his touch.

He groaned at the nickname, biting softly on her knee, his hands sliding up to her thighs. He suddenly pulled back, standing up to kneel on the bed, his knees on either side of her hips.

Whining at the loss of his hands on her, Snow gave him a mock glare, her hands on his thighs. He chuckled, giving her a toothy grin, as he slid his hands behind her back, pulling her up until her chest hit his. David leaned down to where his head was dipped into her neck, his hands unlacing the back of her dress. She took the opportunity to kiss his collar bone that was close to her face.

Once her gown was unlaced, he pushed his hands to her bare back, holding her close before pushing back again, his fingers catching on the edge of the gown’s bust. He gave her a mischievous grin and she winked, giggling, as she laid back down, David sliding the top down as she went.

Snow arched her back up, her head falling back as he slid her dress all the way down her legs, kissing her skin occasionally as she became bare to him. He threw the gown to the side before his hands went back to her legs, roaming around as he admired her. 

He leaned back up toward her, kissing her neck while his hands inched upward, circling the inside of her left thigh. Snow’s arms latched around his back, moaning softly as she spread her legs farther apart instinctively. He continued down, kissing down her chest to the dip in between her breasts.

Groaning softly, she scratched at the his back, his undershirt hiking up. She yanked it up over his shoulders, him leaning back for a second for her to throw it off before he dove back down, kissing her right breast gently, his left hand kneading her other one while his right hand gripped her thigh hard.

He moaned into her chest as she sighed and bit her lip to stay quiet, holding back a moan while her hands ran up and down his back and through his short hair. Biting on her nipple, she gasped loudly while he licked it, soothing it, and continued kissing down her stomach.

“Y-you really like kissing me…” Snow shivered, leaning her head up a bit to smile at him.

“It’s true love’s kiss,” David grinned, his right hand moving to gently rub over her sex, loving the way her head lolled back at the feeling, her mouth falling open. His fingers tickled over it, his left hand sliding back to hold her bottom, his head getting closer to her increasingly wet center.

His hot breath caused her eyes to fall shut and her legs to instinctively close together, but his hands grabbed her thighs and held them open. David’s head lowered and he gently kissed her clit, her body arching up. He grinned against her and licked a strip up, his nails digging into her thighs, her hands fisting into their sheets.

His tongue dipped down inside her and began exploring, him groaning against her, causing her to moan at the vibrations. He tasted all of her, his right hand releasing her thigh to pinch at he gently before diving a finger inside of her.

“A-ah! Charming!” He growled softly, pumping deeper and faster in her, curling upward with his tongue. 

Snow’s mouth unhinged as she stretched her body, his name and nickname continuously falling from her lips as she came on his tongue and finger, David easing her through it. Once she came down, breathing heavy, he pulled out and licked his finger, moaning before crawling back up, kissing her gently. 

She loosely grabbed at his back, his forehead leaning back to touch hers as her hands slid to his pants, clawing at them. They both chuckled as they sat up a bit, practically tearing them off and tossing them to the side.

David groaned loudly when she took hold of his hard length that was pushed up against his stomach, but pushed her hands away.

“There’s no time.”

She nodded in understanding and lay on her back, guiding him to her as he positioned himself over her. They shared a breathy smile before he thrusted in, Snow gasping out as he settled himself. He arched over and bit down on her left shoulder as he began to move, her scratching down his back.

David rocked inside her gently, kissing where he bit, his hands supporting himself on either side of her head. He gasped out her name every now and then, gazing down at her gorgeous person. 

Needing more of him, her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper inside in new angles. She gasped out and all but screamed his name as she came again, her legs tightening around him.

Seeing her come undone paired with the perfect feeling of being inside her pushed him over the edge as well, so soon after her.

David slowed his pace until he stopped completely, kissing her once more before pulling out of her, their cum falling on their sheets. Snow giggled softly, leaning onto his chest before pulling him down to kiss him lazily. They did this for a while, finally pulling away, their breathing heavy from everything that transpired.

“So… true love’s kiss, huh?”

He laughed and pulled her close, pecking her forehead before lying back, their legs intertwined.


End file.
